The present invention relates to an electrically controlled piezoresistor.
The present invention relates to electrically controlled resistors. The best known devices of this type are transistors, electron tubes and relays. In the first two cases, the geometrical space of the rheostat is populated to a greater or lesser extent by an electric charge carrier, whose number is electrically controlled in the control space, whereas in the third case an electric contact is opened or closed by an electromechanical device. The first two devices permit an analogous control of the rheostat, whereas the latter only permits a quantified control.
The device according to the present invention is linked with relays due to the fact that the resistance is controlled by an electromechanical process and is linked with transistors and tubes due to the fact that the resistance can be continuously changed. Thus, it offers the advantage in the case of a control associated with a partial movement of the power device that it can be directly used in a display system because movements can be utilized to modulate a light beam by variable reflection or transmission.
Thus, it comprises a rheostat under the action of a mechanical stress of deformation, which is mechanically coupled to an electromechanical device able to apply a deformation such that its resistance is dependent on the voltage applied to the electromechanical device, means making it possible to compensate the thermal drift.